my way how it goes that night and the next dag before the match
by P-hetratje
Summary: this take place in (Season 1 episode 24 the duel) after there kiss in Tia s room (CHAPTER 1 LEMON!) I own not Galactik Football
1. Chapter 1 The Night

Rocket and Tia  
**my way how it goes that night and the next dag before the match**

this take place in (Season 1 episode 24 the duel) after there kiss in Tia`s room  
Chapter 1

WARNING LEMON!  
  
_(Tia`s room)_  
May say: Sweet dreams Tia  
Tia say: I think i already have one.

Tia thought: I want be sure of this mean that we are a couple.

So Tia stand up and go to the room from Rocket.

_(Rocket`s room)  
_Rocket say to himself in the bathroom: Now i say it to Tia i can sleep now.

_and Rocket walk to his bed  
Tia stand next to Rocket bed and only what she did was waiting for Rocket,  
than Rocket come in his room._

Rocket say: Tia what.. are... you... doning.. here...? (with shock in his voice)  
Tia say: I want to know, are we a couple?  
Rocket say: Yes.

Tia say: and that means you...  
Rocket say: Yes, Tia I love you.

_With that say by Rocket,Tia`s happiness could not finish she was alone with the men of here _

_life._

Tia thought: Wait alone?  
Rocket say: Is everything alright Tia?  
Tia say: yeah, but can you tell me what you see Rocket?  
Rocket say: ... I see only you and my stuff.

Tia say: You know what that means right?  
Rocket say: ... We are alone.  
Tia say: Yes Rocket we are alone so we can do what we want.

Rocket say: Do you think what i think Tia?  
Tia say: Only if you say it what you mean (with a smile on her face)  
Rocket say: Alright, goodnight Tia (and Rocket go in his bed and with a big smile on his face)  
Tia say with angry in her vioce: What! (stand next Rocket bed)

Rocket say: Why are you waiting Tia, come in my bed.(with a big smile on his face)

Tia say: But you say goodnight.  
Rocket say: Tia think you that I let my Girlfriend walk away from me in this situation?

Tia say: Now i think not.

With that is say Tia dive on Rocket with her arms around Rocket neck.  
Rocket and Tia in a passionately kiss.  
Rocket break free so he can lifted up his shirt, and help Tia her shirt take off.  
Tia on the top of Rocket again and she nestled on his muscles.

Than Tia does slowly her hand down and searching the pants for the penis from Rocket  
Rocket shock say: What are y...  
But before Rocket can finish his sentence Tia had what she wanted.

Rocket say: ohhhh... that feels awesome.

and Rocket do the seem thing to Tia but (then slipping his hand in place of grabbing natural)  
Tia say: woooo... great that feels great.

So Tia take the pants off from Rocket and Rocket do this by Tia pants with underwear.

With both naked  
Rocket take his penis and put it in Tia and he push.

when Rocket and Tia are done they give each other a kiss and go to sleep in they same bed.


	2. Chapter 2 Next day

Rocket and Tia  
**my way how it goes that night and the next dag before the match**

this take place in (Season 1 episode 24 the duel) after there kiss in Tia`s room  
Chapter 2

_(Tia`s room)_

May wake up and don`t see Tia in her bed  
and began to get worried so she go to Aarch.  
May say: Aarch,Tia is gone.  
Aarch say: What. oh..don`t worry i think i know where she is right now and i will check it.  
May say: alright coach  
Aarch walk to Rocket`s Room

_(Rocket`s room)  
_Rocket say: Goodmorning Tia  
Tia say: Goodmorning Rocket  
both kiss each other than a beep go off it was Aarch  
Aarch say: Rocket is Tia with you?  
Rocket say: eh...

Aarch laughing and say: That is a yes and I don`t want to know what you did with Tia last night but you two must be about 5 minutes done for breakfast. And Tia?  
Tia say: Yes coach

Aarch say: May is worry about you so i think you must explain where you left.

Tia say: Alright coach.

_(Breakfast)_  
Rocket and Tia came as the last of the team and with a blush on there faces  
May say: So what did the lovers last night (with a big smile on her face)  
Because of that Rocket and Tia had to blush even harder  
everyone laughing and May say: I know enough  
Then everyone eat there breakfast.  
When they done, May took Tia away from Rocket and whispered:  
And Tia is Rocket good?  
Tia Whispered: May!  
But yes he very good (giggled Tia)  
May Whispered: I know it.  
Tia say: what do you know?  
May say: That Rocket love you, Also Rocket and you let see it to each other last night.

Tia yelled now: May! you can say that next to everyone.

Mirco-ice say: apparently it can.

Now was Rocket angry and yelled:  
What Tia and I did last night is not of you business so let us with this subject alone!  
Mirco-ice say: What sweet the Boyfriend come up for his Girlfriend.  
Aarch yelled: Alright Mirci-ice that is enough!

and is that not normal that they come up for each other.  
Rocket say: alright Aarch that is enough.  
Aarch say: Rocket I`m your coach now not you uncle.

Rocket say: but you interfere with my family business than you are a uncle.  
Aarch say: Yes,but family business?  
Rocket say: Yes family business, because Tia is with me and I know that we never split up and we eventually get married, (blush on his face)

_everyone in shock  
_

Tia say: what you say Rocket,you mean that?  
Rocket say: Of course i do I love you.  
Tia crying say: Oh... Rocket.. that... is... sweet.. I love you.

Than Rocket and Tia kiss each other before everyone.

everyone say: Wooo...  
Micro-ice and May say: Where you learn that Rocket and Tia?  
Rocket say: I learn from myself because I have the most beautiful lady of the universe  
Tia say: And I have the most beautiful men of the universe, that why how i learn that.

With that is done they are getting ready for the match.

**The End**


End file.
